Rage of Innocence
by MollyTheWanderer
Summary: Yugi and Yami are magically separated by a mysterious character. Then Yugi is kidnapped from the hospital! Can Yami save him? And who's the girl?
1. Prolouge

Hi I'm Molly Jean! This is my first story so please be nice.  
  
Molly: As far as I know, I don't own anything here except Kitani. Nope, nada, nil, not a single thing. Even the title isn't mine. It belongs to Poke'mon. So. Yugi-oh, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and the bag of cheetoh's I'm eating do not belong to me (hangs head dejectedly). Kitani: I think they got it. Yami: I agree Molly: Shut up and get to your places! Both: Whatever.  
  
Rage of Innocence Prologue  
  
Yugi Motou stood staring up at a large slab of stone. Carved and painted on it were ancient stories about kings and sorcerers. The twelve years old (a/n: yeah I made Yugi a child prodigy. Nobody is that young looking and 17.nobody) king of games smiled as he got to his favorite part.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami was never defeated in battle." He whispered.  
  
A young woman joined him. She was tall, and one could tell by her hair and dark skin that she was Egyptian.  
  
"Little Yugi, I wasn't aware you knew ancient Egyptian" The boy smiled. "Yami taught me. How are you Isis?"  
  
"Very well young one. And you?"  
  
"I'm great! But I gotta go, will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
Isis smiled; she had known that the reincarnated pharaoh would ask such a question. "Yes dear Pharaoh, I will be here."  
  
"Cool! I will see you tomorrow then. And you can call me Yugi."  
  
"I'll call you what I want. Now get going, your grandfather will begin to worry!" Isis scolded the boy and sent him on his way, but as Yugi waved happily from the street, a horrible vision overcame the keeper of the Millennium Tauk.  
  
*Vision*  
  
Isis saw a one-year-old Yugi run into the arms of a man with deep blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"I love you daddy!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
The tall man just smiled and hugged his son. However, suddenly, as he seemed to be looking at Isis, the color ran out of his eyes. Then Yami was there. He demanded that Yugi be returned to him. The man, obviously Yugi's father, smiled evilly, broke Yugi's neck and walked off laughing; as Yami fell to his knees and wept for his aibou, the world around him becoming consumed by darkness.  
  
*End Vision*  
  
Isis collapsed. "Yugi! Come back!" she exclaimed. However, the boy did not return. Dear Ra. Please do not let him hurt Yugi! Please!  
  
Molly: So, what do you think? Yami: Sounds depressing. Molly: But it is interesting, right? I mean you would continue reading, wouldn't you Yami-kun? Yami: Uh. Sure. Molly: (weep) I knew it. You hated it. (Runs away bawling) Yami: (Sigh) Please Read and Review, for my sake. 


	2. Chapter 1

Molly: Whaaaaa! I don't own anything! Kitani: Cept me! Molly: Why won't you leave me alone! (Runs away) Kitani: Uh she'll be back. She has to answer reviews. Molly: (walks back) He he. I forgot.  
  
So here we go.  
  
Red* - Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! ^_^ Sorry about the violence, but I don't like my bad guys if they can't prove they're evil. Plus I haven't really killed Yugi.yet.  
  
Some saiyin washed Ashore - Wee! A Dragon Ball Z fan! If you like the Yami- chan then you'll love this.  
  
Mizu Hotaru - I already thanked you at school. And Hotaru stay away from Jen-chan's sister!  
  
Millennium Slinky -Domo Arigato Slink! You're the best! ^_^  
  
Yami-Yugi3 - You got it!  
  
Rage of innocence Chapter One.  
  
Yugi Motou walked down the side walk, away from the Domino city museum. Though outwardly he seemed to be daydreaming inside he was holding a conversation with the 5'000 year old spirit of a certain Millennium puzzle.  
  
//Yami, I don't see what you're so worried about.//  
  
/Aibou, I wish you would listen to me. Something is going on. something I don't like./  
  
//Like what?//  
  
/I don't know exactly. Its hard to explain.like a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach./ Yugi was quiet. Usually his Yami told him everything, but lately the pharaoh had been spacey, spending a lot of his time in his soul room.  
  
The boy moved on to one of the less crowded streets. He liked the backstreets best; here he could hide from gangs more easily. And furthermore, Yami could walk beside him in spirit form without people walking through him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hai?" "My mom's birthday is coming up. Do you think we could-"  
  
"Aibou?! What's going-"Yami heard Yugi scream just before he hit the ground.  
  
They had rounded a corner. Yugi had been in mid sentence when a very tall man, completely covered in black, stepped out from in front of them and held up a small stone tablet. That was when it happened. Yugi had felt something being torn away from him, and then knew no more.  
  
Yami, fully clothed (a/n whistles innocently), fell to the ground with a large thud. Unfortunately Yugi fell harder.  
  
"Aibou-"Yami gasped as air flooded his new lungs.  
  
"You! What have you done?!" the figure loomed over Yami as he clutched wildly at the little boy. (A/n Remember. Yugi's twelve in this story.)  
  
"Yami, Yami, Yami. Don't you like having your own body?" Yami's eyes grew wide in realization.  
  
"You?! But how?! After Sakura. you promised you'd leave us alone!"  
  
"Why Yami I'm surprised. You know how weak these mortals are, and. well; the boy does technically belong to me ke, ke, ke."[1]  
  
Yami instantly understood. He was on his feet in no time. Half carrying Yugi along with him.  
  
He had gotten to the corner when the cloaked man called out again. "Its no use Pharaoh, run all you like. that power will be mine!"  
  
Yami ran down the nearest alley, though it was awkward carrying Yugi, not to mention having just gained actual legs. Nevertheless he had to get away. The sound of many feet on wet concrete filled his ears.   
  
Yami stopped for a moment. A moment he didn't have. Something hit him in the small of the back. Hard enough that he dropped Yugi, and heard a few of his ribs break. They were upon him now. Kicking, tearing, cutting, punching; Yami couldn't remember being in so much pain. Yugi received similar punishment.  
  
A shadow fell over the now corporeal spirit.  
  
"I give you a week Pharaoh, let this be a reminder." Yami pulled Yugi into his arms as best he could. Then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Kitani Cecilia Refung ran down the alleyways of Domino City with inhuman speed. She had been on her way back to the hotel when the smell of blood had aroused her. Add to that the imbalance in spirit that had filled her and the saiyin princess knew something was wrong. Naturally she was looking into it.  
  
She followed the sickly scent down another alley and came to an earsplitting halt.  
  
Her furry brown tail uncurled, every hair standing on end. Before her lay two boys, both had tricolored hair and wore dark, obviously gothic clothes.  
  
One had been carrying the other, the blow to the taller boys back and the way they were sprawled spoke volumes to the alien. Furthermore they were horribly beaten.  
  
"Dear Kami." Kitani whispered. She looked around for any sign of the people who might have done this to the two boys, but even with her advanced saiyin senses, found nothing.  
  
Not knowing what else to do; Kitani called 911, then checked out boys again. She knelt next to the smaller boy, a gash above the eyebrow marring his gentle features. Kitani moved to stand up but stopped. She had noticed the inverted pyramid around Yugi's neck. Kitani took the pendant in her hands, turning it over the eye of Horus appeared staring up at the saiyin.  
  
The girl gasped;   
  
Well. There you have it! On to chapter 2.  
  
[1] He's laughing.evilly.  
  
Yami: SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY AUTHORESS!!!  
  
Molly: Hush.they don't know that.  
  
Yugi: Read and review, Por favor.  
  
Bye. 


	3. Chapter 2

Molly: (looking over paper) Hmm, okay, okay, WAIT! I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Or Yugi-Oh?!  
  
Lawyer: Yup.  
  
Molly: I refuse to sign!  
  
Kazuki Takahashi, Akira Toriyama, and Naoko Takeuchi (and any other manga- ka to which this pertains): WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Molly: *eep* Where's that pen? (Obviously, this means I don't own anything besides Kitani and my plot ideas.)  
  
Molly: Okee dokee! I know this took over a month, but hopefully you'll love this chapter so much that you'll forgive me. ^_^ So, on to the merriment. One of my reviewers (hi Hyper Senshi!) Asked who Kitani was. I'm telling everyone now that she isn't a character from the show. She's my OC. For those of you who don't mind spoilers I'm going to post her bio on my bio. If you don't want to know then just ignore the bottom of my bio. I will say this now though. Kitani isn't a Mary-Sue. She has no love intrest in any of the Yugi-Oh chars. What So Ever.  
  
Kitani: And with that said we can move on to reviews.  
  
Red* - Yes, DBZ is the greatest.  
  
Fishkisser - You know though, that by abusing our bioshonen it just shows how much we love them. ^_^  
  
Hyper Senshi - As I'm sure you saw above, Kitani's my OC. In addition, thanks for noticing. That gets on my nerves too.  
  
Roseflame - Um.what's a flame trower?  
  
Nightlight5 - That's so funny. ^_^ If I decide to do a bloopers page I might use that.  
  
Millennium Slinky - Then I have done my job well. ^_^ **  
  
Thanks to every one else who reviewed. You have no idea how good it makes an authoress feel.  
  
Zero: Forward! To the story!  
  
Molly: Here we go! ^_^  
  
Rage of Innocence Chapter 2  
  
In the short time, since Yami had become a flesh and blood creature he had found two things to be true. Pain and waking up in it was not fun. Then there was the fact that he couldn't contact Yugi; his hikari's soul room had been locked from within, effectively keeping Yami out no matter what he tried.  
  
"Yami, wake up." Some one was calling him. Yami attempted to roll over.  
  
"Not now Aibou, we still have ten minutes ."  
  
"Who's aibou?" Another voice?  
  
"He calls Yugi 'aibou'." [1]  
  
"He calls 'im aibou?!" Yami's eyes snapped open. He attempted to sit up but found that he was in an upright position, and that strong medication did not stop the ache of broken ribs.  
  
"Sugoroku! What in Ra's name- my head hurts." Sugoroku Motou was beaming from beside the bed. Nearby, sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, Yugi's friends were gathered.  
  
"You call him Aibou?!"  
  
"Yes, would you like to contest that?"  
  
"No, it's cool. So, what happened?" Jounouchi Katsuya rose from his seat and walked over to the bed. Yami stared at his hands; they were cut and bruised.  
  
"We were attacked."  
  
"Obviously!" Anzu looked upset; and she deserved to be, Yami contemplated. Her best friend was unconscious in the next bed and the only person who had been there didn't have a clue.  
  
"Pharaoh."  
  
"Sugoroku."  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Yami stared meaningfully at the old man. A mix of fear and anger in his violent eyes.  
  
"He's back, Sugoroku. He came back."  
  
"Who-? Oh, no. But, how? Did he-?"  
  
"Yes, he's determined to finish it this time."  
  
"But how could he? The book of the dead?"  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"So he came for Yugi?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"But, why didn't he-?"  
  
"He gave us a week. I'm guessing he expects me to learn my place."  
  
"Hey. How come you guys are acting like old war buddies?" Both men were caught off guard. Sugoroku looked out the window and Yami stared at his hands again. His face had turned the same color as his hair.  
  
****  
  
Kitani waited quietly outside the boy's hospital room for the doctor to arrive. Surprisingly enough he showed up relatively quickly and motioned for her to follow him. As they neared the door, he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I'm quite surprised at how generous you're being, miss. The nurse at the counter told me you'll be paying the bill for the Motou's" [2]  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm only glad I found them when I did."  
  
"Yes; Very odd wasn't it? The circumstances I mean." Kitani didn't reply. She was still disturbed by the Image on the smaller boy's pendant. [3]  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't catch their names."  
  
"Oh! Yes, Yami and Yugi Motou. Yami woke up about an hour ago; the younger boy is still on life support however."  
  
"He hasn't stabilized yet?"  
  
"No, but hopefully he will by tonight."  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You can go in now Miss Refung." Kitani thanked the doctor and waited patiently for him to disappear down the hallway. Then she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
There was a pause, followed by a young woman who appeared in the doorway.  
  
"May I help you?" Kitani bowed.  
  
"Might I come in? My name is Cecilia Refung. [4] I'm the one who found your friends." The girl just stared at her.  
  
"Is everything alright? The doctor said I could visit but if this isn't a good time."  
  
"Oh! No, it's alright." The girl opened the doorway and allowed Kitani to move into the room. She smiled as she looked around. Yami was sitting in the nearest bed. Kitani chuckled; he looked something of a Mummy in all those bandages. (A/n: what?! Could you blame me?)  
  
"Konnichiwa." She said bowing again.  
  
****  
  
"Miss Refung!" Sugoroku leapt forward and shook Kitani's hand vigorously.  
  
"Thank you, so much. For everything."  
  
"You're very welcome Mr. Motou." She was beaming, but she wasn't really listening to the old man. Instead, she was using a far more powerful sense. One that could see spirit and feel control.  
  
her eyes wandered the room and came to rest on the blonde boy in the corner. He was looking reproachfully at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Mr. Jounouchi?"  
  
"How-"She had obviously scared him, and strangely, for once it didn't bother her. Kitani walked over to Yugi's bed. He was so small, dwarfed even more by the life giving machines he was hooked up too. (A/n I'm not making him weak. It's a fact of life that he's small.)  
  
"A pity. Such things should not happen to children."  
  
"I agree." Yami's face remained nonchalant as Kitani turned around. Her sad soft smile of a moment before forgotten; replaced by an even more sorrowful gaze.  
  
Yami took her in fully. She was far too thin, with skin like roasted almonds. Her hair came to just below the shoulder blades and appeared to float about her head, framing a young though cryptic face where unnaturally pale gold eyes bore into the his own Violet ones. Moreover, and stranger still, though at a glance her hair reminded him of a ravens wing in the light he could see it was more like ebony silk dyed with blood.  
  
"Thank you." He murmured, subdued by her presence.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Motou, I have a small question." Now she seemed subdued, Yami noticed she was wringing her hands.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I." She seemed to contemplate her next words.  
  
"I- the pendant your brother was wearing, where did he get it?" Yami sat there, stock-still. Staring at Sugoroku; hoping for guidance.  
  
"He received it. A gift from his, our grandfather."  
  
"And where did he procure it?"  
  
"In Egypt. On an archeological dig."  
  
"Hm. Do you know what the symbol on it stands for?"  
  
"The eye of Ra, the sun; highest of all gods in the Egyptian hierarchy." What did this woman want? She seemed to be very interested in the Millennium Puzzle, even disturbed. However, she acted as if she'd never seen it before.  
  
"Is that all?" Yami asked, for he didn't like the silence that had made the air stale within the small hospital room.  
  
"oh, yes.Thank.Thank you." She turned to leave and Yami noticed a flash of silver on her right hand. A ring, with the eye of Horus woven into the metal [6].  
  
"Wait!" Yami said and reached out, grasping her small wrist with his pale hand.  
  
****  
  
Everything was different. The hospital room, Yugi, the others; they were all gone. Only the girl remained. She was different too though. Instead of the silk skirt and blouse, she was wearing some sort of armor. Black metal over gray and on her left breastplate emblazoned in gold a circle containing the eye of Horus.  
  
Behind her Yami could see nine other people each wearing a set of armor similar to Kitani's though the coloring was different in each, and the unique symbols over each breastplate contained nothing to link them to Egypt. (A/n Ronin fans had better recognize this) Or anywhere else for that matter.  
  
Yami heard words as well. 'Kitani', 'inferno', 'princess', 'saiyin', 'Ronin', 'eternity'. None of which seemed related, but Yami knew; they had something to do with her.  
  
****  
  
"No! Don't!" Kitani tried to pull away, but it was too late. She could already feel her powers coming into play. The room melted away, leaving only Yami and herself. She sighed; Yami was now the complete opposite of his usually gothic self. He was smiling, and his skin was dark. The white robes and gold jewelry he wore were of the finest quality and upon his dark brow a golden crown, fins of finest silver protruding from behind his ears.  
  
"Well? Do you have something to say or not!" her voice echoed when she spoke. The reflection of the young man continued to smile and spoke in a strong voice, though only she heard it.  
  
'Pharaoh', 'Shadow Realm', 'Hikari', '...' He droned on for some time, revealing things to Kitani without asking if she really cared.  
  
****  
  
Yami and Kitani were thrown violently apart. Almost instantly, Yami's Monitors went haywire as he passed out and Kitani collapsed. She would have crashed into Yugi's bed if Jou hadn't caught her. He helped her to a chair as the doctor and several nurses rushed in and took over.  
  
It took nearly an hour for the room to return to calm, and when Yami was quite sure; he wasn't being watched turned towards Kitani and in the most intimidating voice he could muster exclaimed:  
  
"What in all the gods names was that?!" Kitani sighed heavily.  
  
"Pharaoh, that's a long story."  
  
Molly: Yet another wonderful chapter completed! ^_^ I know, confusing huh? Well there's more to come so I guess you'll just have to keep reading. ^_^  
  
Kitani: Are you gonna tell them about the [*] things?  
  
Molly: Oh yeah.  
  
[1] Aibou means beloved. It's not something guys call other guys everyday.I think. Anyways I though it would be funny.  
  
[2] Kitani's' a princess, she's loaded.so sue me. (Don't really sue me, ^_^//)  
  
[3] The last chapter was supposed to end "Who are you little one?" Kitani was really freaked out.  
  
[4] Most people are going to call her Cecilia, even though when I write action I say Kitani.  
  
Narrator: Thus do we end another episode of 'the young and the undead'. (Don't own the young and the restless)  
  
Wolverine: Review.now.  
  
Bye.  
  
P.S. am I the only one who watches 'Teen Titans'? Cause I hate to say it but I think Slade is Batman.WHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAaaaaaa.  
  
Batman: for the last time! I'm not evil!  
  
Both: Bye. 


End file.
